


Drama Free

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Het, Humor, Multi, Slash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Drama Free

Harry had seen his fair share of drama at wizarding weddings. 

Who knew that Neville's great-grandmother had turned down a proposal from Hannah's great-uncle on her mother's side?

That incident was nothing compared to Ginny's and Malfoy's engagement though. From the moment it was announced, Molly and Narcissa were in a constant battle over food, flowers, music, location, even the precise colour of Draco's tie.

When they walked into the church, Harry noted the sea of ginger-hair on one side of the aisle and white blond on the other.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered to Severus.

"Elope."


End file.
